


the doctor's office

by pewpewjun



Series: pewpewjun @moantwt Fest Collection [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Cock Slapping, Derogatory Language, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Feminization, Knives, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Needles, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Restraints, Slurs, XTXDOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewpewjun/pseuds/pewpewjun
Summary: Hueningkai arches his back on the hospital bed, whining and desperately struggling as he attempts to break free of the leather straps securing him to the bed frame. Deep, red grooves mark his wrists as he tugs on the bindings, similarly dark marks staining his ankles. He wants to sink into the industrial linoleum flooring and drown. He’s so exposed. So naked. So vulnerable.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Anonymous Doctors
Series: pewpewjun @moantwt Fest Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001157
Kudos: 26





	the doctor's office

Hueningkai arches his back on the hospital bed, whining and desperately struggling as he attempts to break free of the leather straps securing him to the bed frame. Deep, red grooves mark his wrists as he tugs on the bindings, similarly dark marks staining his ankles. He wants to sink into the industrial linoleum flooring and drown. He’s so exposed. So naked. So vulnerable.

He’s wearing nothing but a clinic-provided pair of tight, white underwear. They show off every inch of his ass, cock and legs in the most lewd, humiliating way possible. He’s entirely naked otherwise, and his gorgeous tanned skin glistens slightly under the light of the specialist clinic, the slight sweat he’s worked up by struggling against his bindings causing him to shine in the white glow. His hair hangs in sweaty strings around his forehead, causing him to attempt to flick it out of his eyes, but to little success. He’s entirely powerless.

When the doctors, nurses, surgeons and his owners enter the room, he can’t see them. Between his hair blocking his vision and the way that his total panic causes him to grow dizzy, he has absolutely no idea what’s going on around him, and all he can see is the soles of a few shoes and the blinding rays of the fluorescent strip light above.

“Have you finished struggling yet?” a man’s voice asks mockingly, deep and husky.

“Let me go!” Hyuka pleas in response, already sounding laughably desperate, although there’s a certain degree of boyish innocence to his yelps, continuing to display the naïve omega’s total lack of knowledge of what’s awaiting him in the coming moments.

“You know we aren’t going to do that, faggot. Stop wasting your energy”

Hueningkai’s voice cracks.

“P- please”

His final desperate begging is widely ignored, and the medical professionals in the room start to make themselves busy, a serious of ominous noises worrying Hyuka, from the sound of slicing metal to the clink of opening pill bottles. He continues to whine and pant, although an increasingly defeated tone befalls his voice.

The first alert to the true risk of the situation is the feeling of a hand around his throat. The feeling of cold latex gloves awakens him from his post-struggle haze and with a squirt of cool lubricant, his skin prickles underneath the doctors’ fingertips. The lubricant smells notably strong, a mixture of the typical alcoholic detergent and a painfully artificial floral smell, but the feeling of the cool jelly on the skin of his chest, stomach and upper arm sends shivers throughout his body.

The hands spreading the cold liquid all over his body withdraw, and for a moment his prone figure is left unattended.

The next thing he feels on his skin completely terrifies him.

The sharp prick of a needle in the muscular flesh of his upper chest causes him to start struggling again, and by the time the doctor gets ready to inject whatever sinister liquid is inside the syringe into the weeping omega, the boy’s body is thrashing about far too much for anyone to get an accurate shot at injecting it. After several attempts to steady Hueningkai and calm him down, the doctor loses his temper and sharply elbows Hyuka in the face, knocking the boy out for a moment and causing him to collapse down against the skin-pricklingly cold leather.

As Hyuka lays unconscious, the doctor begins to accurately inject the liquid as originally planned. The reasonably thick needle sinks pretty easily into Hueningkai’s skin, and pierces the mixture of flesh and muscle underneath. After depositing the whole vial of bright bubblegum blue liquid into the muscle of Hueningkai’s pecs, the doctor withdraws the needle and tosses it aside before kneeling beside the bed and waiting to see the effects of the chemical. A drop of crimson blood forms near the point where the needle pierced Hyuka’s skin, and a thin red line slowly drips down Hueningkai’s side onto the white bedsheets. 

Dizzy, and with a raging headache, Hueningkai begins to grow conscious again, and blinks repeatedly in an attempt to adjust to the room’s harsh lighting. He feels very little. That is, except for the striking pain in his skull and a slight sting on the skin of his chest. Eventually, with little prompting, the doctor reaches over and begins to play with and grope Hueningkai’s chest. He squeezes each pec between his fingers and rolls his thumb around the omega’s nipples. In just seconds, the muscle on Hyuka’s chest begins to plumpen up, and his pecs begin to grow larger. The growth continues fairly rapidly until the doctor stops groping him and steps back. He has tits. Hueningkai has tits.

The very immediate, significant change takes Hueningkai by surprise, and he stares down at his chest in disbelief for several moments. The doctor is less fazed. Gloved fingers descend upon Hueningkai’s vulnerable figure once again and pinch fairly harshly at his right nipple. Immediately, a spurt of milk sprays out of Hyuka’s nipple and soaks his smooth chest.

“What- what have you done!?” Hueningkai sobs, voice panicked and concerned. The doctors ignore him, returning to their workbenches and preparing whichever depraved procedure they plan on carrying out next.

~

Hueningkai groans. His vision is incredibly blurry, and he’s struggling to stay sat up straight on the bed. Following an agonising injection with an incredibly thick needle in his lower back, Hueningkai has begun to descend into a state somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, and laying on the hospital bed in the middle of the harshly lit office, he has little sense of reality.

“You awake, sunshine?” another of the doctors asks, this time approaching with a whole trolley full of intimidating instruments and a deep southern accent.

“Uhhh” Hyuka slurs in response, utterly incomprehensible.

“Good answer” the doctor laughs, somewhat wickedly, somewhat mockingly, at Hyuka’s inability to respond. He reaches onto the trolley and collects a few notable instruments before playing them on top of the metal surface. Picking up a pair of surgical scissors, the medical professional quickly slices off Hueningkai’s underwear, peels the fabric off of his skin and tosses aside the rags, finally leaving him entirely naked. Hyuka’s large, twitching cock springs out and slaps up against his stomach, heavily influenced by one of the many drugs that the doctors have fed him over the past hour. The doctor slaps at it mockingly before dropping the scissors and reaching for an equally menacing instrument.  
The first injection occurs in Hueningkai’s upper thigh. Originally the omega assumed it was a medicinal syringe like many of the other injections, but as he musters up the energy to look down, he sees the three millimetre thick sewing needle piercing the tanned skin of his thigh and releasing some of the blood underneath. He yelps out in pain, and desperately attempts to break free of his restraints whilst trying to stop the needle from stabbing into his leg. The pain is overwhelming, and it takes a lot of effort for Hueningkai not to throw up.

The doctor pierces several more holes in Hueningkai’s thighs with the scary thick needle, testing some unknown metric but causing the vulnerable boy a serious amount of pain and distress. Hyuka’s entire body writhes with every stab, and his slim waist twists and bucks against the blood and sweat stained bedsheets.

Eventually, the blood-soaked needle slides out of Hyuka’s flesh and begins to drag across his skin. As it travels across Hueniningkai’s soft thighs, it carves out a series of deep, bleeding cuts and gashes, leading up to his stomach like a roadmap, tracing every dip and curve of his lower body. The sharp tip of the needle follows Hueningkai’s hip bone, and eventually begins to carve a deep scratch along the lower length of his cock. By this point, Hyuka’s sobs are almost unbearable, and he’s pretty unable to maintain any form of cohesion or coherence under the immense pressure of a series of stabs and scratches.

“Fuck!! Stop! Stop! Please!! Stop it!!” Hueningkai begins to weep as the needle dips below the crown of his cock before dragging across the unbearably sensitive tip. 

“Shut up, stupid little bitch”

Just a lubricated finger tickling the head of his dick is enough to drive Hyuka crazy, but when combined with the biting sting of the sharp point, the needle sends unprecedented, overwhelming sensations throughout his slim, feminine omega body. Once the needle reaches the slit of Hyuka’s cock, the doctor grips the shaft by the base and prepares for the eventual aim of the entire exercise.

With a piercing scream, Hueningkai feels the needle jabbing into his sensitive cockhead and sliding out the other side, boring a wide hole in the previously untouched flesh. This is when he finally throws up. Vomit splatters down onto Huneingkai’s chest as he attempts to stop the needle from permanently disfiguring his most sensitive, personal body part, but to no avail, and the doctor slides the blood-coated needle out and quickly replaces it with a thick ring piercing. The omega’s almost unrelenting vomiting calms once the piercing is in place, however, the heart wrenchingly desperate sobs pouring from his throat don’t seem to calm at all, and his body continues to writhe in a desperate, agonized panic. 

Replacing the needle between his fingers with a large knife, the doctor drags the sharp point down the other side of Hueningkai’s dick to the base, before dipping it beneath his balls. He pauses for a moment, and give Hueningkai a second to breathe before striking his winning blow. With a single stroke of the knife, the doctor slices off Hyuka’s balls and removes his standing as a free omega. And with the stroke of the knife, it doesn’t just cause him to lose his legal status, but something clicks in his mind. Something in the back of his consciousness changes and he finally realises. He’s nothing. He knows nothing. He can do nothing.


End file.
